


it’s not copying (if you do it better)

by storyranger



Series: LDWS Round 3 [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Praise, Women Being Awesome, affirmations, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyranger
Summary: “Insecure” was not a word people associate with the Flair family.But behind the scenes, even Charlotte Flair has her bad days.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: LDWS Round 3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	it’s not copying (if you do it better)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the third incarnation of [eric_idle_rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules)'s Last Drabble Writer Standing competition over on LJ. This week's prompt was "Close-Up" and had to be between 375-400 words. It also had to be femslash.

When most people think of Charlotte Flair, adjectives like confident, arrogant, and self-assured came to mind. “Insecure” was not a word people associated with the Flair family.  
But behind the scenes, even Charlotte Flair had her bad days. Judging by the sighs and coming from the bathroom, today was one of them.  
Becky, scrolling through Twitter and growing increasingly aware of their (earlier than usual!) call time, was about to knock on the door when Charlotte burst forth, proclaiming with false bravado, “I’m ready for my close-up.”  
“You’re always ready.”  
“Not true. There was that time my implant ruptured. That wasn’t very photogenic.”  
“Char, you could have both boobs rupture, two black eyes, and a broken nose, and you’d still be gorgeous.”  
“Okay, now you’re really off your rollers.”  
“Off your rockers, babe. The phrase is ‘off your rocker’.”  
“See! I may be the pretty one, but you’ve got the brains.”  
“So you agree now, you’re the pretty one!”  
“Nope, I’m not falling for that, miss ‘oh, I just woke up like this, my Irish skin never breaks out and my eyes never look puffy’.”  
“You’re smart too. We never would have made it to the main roster if it wasn’t for the 4HW.”  
“Ah, yes, very smart, copying my dad’s very successful stable, so clever.”  
“Yes ‘so clever’! It worked, didn’t it? And you knew it would work, when the rest of us were skeptical. Besides, it’s not copying if you do it better. It’s evolving.”  
“We did do it better, didn’t we,” Charlotte muses, and Becky can’t help but smile as she watches the clouds slowly lifting off her girlfriend’s face. Whatever demons were plaguing her today seem to have been assuaged, and her wonderful, cocky, maddening girlfriend was back. Becky moves to steal a gentle kiss, but Charlotte catches her by the back of the neck and holds her in place for a deep, passionate one. Becky’s torn, knowing where this could go and getting a thrill down her spine at the thought. Painfully aware that they most definitely can’t get _there_ **and** be on time to the arena, she pulls away and breaks the spell.  
“Come on, lass. We’re cutting it close as it is.”  
Charlotte pouts, but she straightens up and grabs her suitcase without complaint.  
Sex can wait. She booked them for late checkout, didn’t she?  
Maybe Charlotte _is_ the smart one, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this my first true femslash ficlet? Well, no time like the present!


End file.
